Only You
by wishtowakeup
Summary: Bella was in love with her best friend Edward since she could remember. When their graduation from high school comes she decided to leave Forks, but now she has come back. Will everything be the same as Bella left it? Or would it become worse?
1. Chapter 1

**First episode! Please review! And give your opinion. Should I continue?**

The doors opened and a breeze hit me reminding me that I was finally at home. I started to feel nauseous again just for knowing that soon I will have to see them again, to see him again.

I sighed to myself and started walking with my suitcase that I was relieved was not as heavy as I though it will be.

The sun hit my face and my need for water grew up more. I forgot to drink water in the plane , I was not feeling well. I was doing everything to think of other things just to block the thoughts of what could happen in this holidays, I guess I still am.

Just when I thought I would stop an call my brother a familiar neighborhood came into view and my emotions started to act crazy. Who wouldn't be? I was finally at home, or what I used to call this place.

My steps felt heavier and I was confused by all that I felt, was I nervous? Happy? I didn't know, but I knew I would discover in a matter of seconds.

I reached the door and knock with my fist trembling. I stared at the floor replaying all the scenes that I hoped that could be memories soon.

"I'm going!" I heard a familiar voice but that certainly had become more deep, just a few years ago it was still a kid's voice but I knew that time wasn't going to freeze, life goes on.

I saw how the handle moved and soon I was looking at my little brother. "Bella?" He gasped and jumped to hug me as I huged him back with tears in my eyes. "I missed you so much" He said as he hugged me tighter. I smiled and looked up.

My mother was walking down the stairs with an annoyed face. "Isabella, what in hell are you doing in here?" My mother said as she had finished the stairs. "Hello mother"

My brother pulled away with a pained expression which I was sure I had it too. "Renee! To you I am Renee" She sighed and came closer to me. "I want you out of my house now! You don't belong here" She yelled at me and my brother started to pull away from me even more. "And you Eric! Go to your room"

I looked at my brother and gave him a "sorry" look. "That won't be necessary, I'm going" I said looking at my mother with a glare. I smiled to Eric and went away.

As I walked to the next neighborhood I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. Renee had loved when I was a little girl, I was her world but now everything had changed and my brother had become her only kid. Although I love Eric I can't help but to be jealous.

The trees started to become more and more and I was certain that I was near.

When an old house was in front of me my smile grew and tears started falling again but this time they were from happiness.

I opened the door and took the sight I had years ago. Charlie was reading the newspaper while he made faces and moved his mustache side to side.

Charlie heard the sound the floor made as I walked closer and stood in shock when he saw me but then a huge smile grew in his face and hugged me. "Bella, you are finally here" Charlie said with a grin plastered in his face. "It's good to see you too Charlie"

My room didn't change in all the time I was away, well except that it had a few extra boxes that I guessed were furniture Charlie didn't use anymore.

I sat down on the bed and smiled. But as I looked up my smile vanished. In front of me were pictures of my past life. There was a picture of me as a newborn, my parents happilly together and the rest were with him, my best friend.

There was not a day I didn't think of him, although I haven't seen him since I graduated from high school I don't seem to forget anything about him. Edward not only was good looking but also he was the kindest person I have ever met and the love I had for him will never compare to what I have felt with my boyfriends. I used to think I had a crush in him but when I went away I realized it was something way more deeper but it was already too late.

I looked at the window and saw that the sun had hidden already and darkness had spread outside. I got ready to sleep and grabbed my pillow. My eyes closed slowly while I stared at the last picture I had of Edward. _I love you._

I heard a knock on the door and walked down the stairs to open it.

Sue Clearwater surprised me by giving a big hug. Sue was Charlie's girlfriend, she was a good person and could make my dad smile like nobody could but we had never been close.

As a kid and teenager my shy personality didn't help to socialize so naturally my only friend was Edward, that I had played with since I was 2 months old. It was never hard for me to be myself around him.

"Bella it's good to see you" Sue smiled. "Charlie was so excited when you told him you were coming home for the holidays, he was like a child with a candy" She laughed at her own joke and I smiled at her. "I think otherwise" Said Charlie that appeared out of nowhere. "I didn't have my candy then, now I have it" He smiled at me while he placed his arm in Sue's hips and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Sue and I laughed, it was good to be home.

Suddenly I remembered that I had to start to make breakfast. "I better go and make some pancakes" I said while I turned around and started walking to the kitchen but someone stopped me. "Charlie and I are going to go to the Black's, it is Jacob's birthday and everyone is going. You can come, well if you want to"

More memories came back to me. My father being the police chief had to be in good terms with everyone, so since I was a little child my mother and I used to go to every reunion there was, everyday, every hour. When only my dad and I were left in my house he started to hang out with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater.

Being the shy kid I was I avoided any type of conversation. Leah and Seth Clearwater never tried to help me to open myself to them but Jacob Black was always inviting to play and even tried to make jokes to make me laugh, though I never could do it.

Everything had changed now, not only I had overcome this fear but also years had passed and this children were teens or even adults.

We never saw eachother after I went away unlike Sue and Charlie whom they had visited me every year for Thanksgiving, but it was only fair if I came for the next holidays: Christmas.

"Bella, don't worry. You don't have to go" Said Charlie while I stepped out of my thoughts. I forced a smile and said "I really want to go dad. I just remembered our meals and all the fun we had" Charlie started grinning "They were something" Dad said lost in his thoughts.

The car stopped in front of a cabin where I could see children running. As soon as we got out of the car the breeze of La Push beach hit me again just like it did all those years ago. We knocked on the door and it soon opened.

"Why so late mom?" Said a teen boy whom I guessed was Seth. Sue grinned. "Bella was tired from the flight and she overslept" Seth looked at me surprised, I guess he didn't know I was even at Forks. "Hello Bella" Seth blushed and let us in.

The house was full of families, there were children, teenagers and adults. When Charlie closed the door everyone turned their heads at us. Now I was the one that blushed. "Charlie! Sue! I was thinking you had forgotten my birthday" a man said. "Charlie almost did but I certainly never" Sue laughed and hugged him. "Don't believe in her lies Jacob. Sometimes I even let myself believe some of them." Charlie said grinning.

Jacob? I looked at him and realized he was the same boy that had helped me. He still had dark skin, black hair and a pair of brown eyes that looked so gentle and loving. He was the most handsome guy I had ever seen. He was gorgeous and his shirt showed the abs he hid under it.

Jacob noticed my staring and grinned. "Charlie, you never told us someone was new in town" Jacob said while he walked near me. He extended his hand "I'm Jacob. Welcome to the more depressing place you will ever be" A giggle escaped from my lips. How clueless was he? Had I really changed that much? "Jacob!" Billy said trying to sound polite.

Billy Black was still the same man I met when I was a little girl, though sone wrinkles were now starting to show. "Bella dear, it's good to see you back" Billy gave me a hug and when he pulled away the sight of the shock expression Jacob had in his face was in front of me. I giggled again, trying to control my laughter. He obiously didn't recognize me. "Bella?" Jacob scratched his head confused. "Hello Jacob" I answered while my laughter errupted and inmediatly also everyone elses.

This really was turning out to be better than I have expected, but still I had to see Edward. All the emotions came back to me just like last night and as I excuses myself to go to the bathroom tears fell from my eyes and images of our past started to flow in my head. I needed to see him, all my body and mind felt the desire of just to be close to him. "Tomorrow" I whispered to myself. "Tomorrow you will see him again"

**Did you guys like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to booksxforxlife and barbiedoll123 for the reviews which by the way are the first reviews I ever had so thank you a lot!**

I tried to wipe away my tears. Edward was my past, he never was mine and never will. I had to forget him at all cost. But I couldn't avoid the magnet that pulled me closer to him. It was something I could never explain.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. "Bella?" Jacob opened the door and saw my red puffy eyes. "Are you okay?" I tried to smile just to tell him that I was okay, which was obious I wasn't. He sat down next to me and hugged me tight

"Are those tears for Edward?" I stood there in shock "H-how do you know?" Jacob looked right at my eyes. "He was your bestfriend, wasn't he?" He looked away and I suddenly got confused by his sudden anger. "You should have never became friends with the Cullens" I felt my hand turn into a fist and I was ready to punch Jacob. "You don't know them, they are good people!" I yelled and Jacob grabbed my hands "Sorry, I didn't mean that" His hands calmed me down and my anger started to fade away.

Then he hugged me again but this time I didn't want this moment to end. "The Cullens are probably good people, but look at what Edward did to you. He broke your heart and when you left he didn't try to find you." He was right. Edward never called me, not even send me a message when I went away. I bet he still doesn't know where I went to. Edward never cared about me. I started to sob and Jacob started to play with my hair while he whispered "Bella, it's okay"

All the emotions I had inside were now starting to come out with my tears. But in a weird way it felt right. I was getting everything out and Jacob was here for me. Was Jacob the reason I felt this way? I couldn't think clearly, Edward was still in my mind and blocking every thought.

"I'm sorry Jacob. Today is your birthday and you are with me in the bathroom while I cry like a baby" I said feeling bad about his involvement. It was true, nobody should spend their birthday with a depressed woman. "Why would you say that?" Jacob looked confused. "You still don't believe in yourself, Bella? You are an amazing woman and you don't even have a clue"

He started to play again with my hair and I closed my eyes enjoying it. "You are so beautiful, smart and a caring person. You have so many qualities that nobody else has" I looked down trying to ignore his stare as I said "Please stop. I'm not who you think I am. This is the first time we have talked. You don't even know me" My anger showed up again and Jacob got up "I do know you, not only I talked to you but also Charlie always talks about you. I know everything that has happened in your life"

Charlie always has been the proudest father. It was imposible to make him stop talking about me. Since I was a child I loved this about Charlie but at the same time it made me even more shy.

"I-I" Words couldn't come out of my mouth and the were no excuses I could use. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that coming back has brought back all the memories and all the emotions I had locked inside" Not only seeing my house and my family was painful but also seeing kids playing in the streets, a family eating dinner and the Black's house were making me see flashbacks all the time, in which Edward was present.

"I know. Look I'll just go and when you are ready, you can come outside" I heard Jacob's voice and I nodded not bothering to look at him. He closed the door and I got up.

I tried to not to look broken from outside. I wash my hands and then rubbed the water in my face trying to calm me down. Edward wasn't here, Jacob was here and he always had tried to help me, he is a good friend. Give him a chance to help you to be your friend my heart said but at the same time it was so broken that it was hard to feel anything that wasn't sadness. I tried to think of Charlie and how broken he was but had to get up quickly because of me, he had to be strong for me, for her daughter. I needed to be strong now, for Charlie, he deserved it.

"Where were you Bella? Your father and I were looking everywhere for you" Sue looked at me as she looked confused but then her face changed as she noticed my puffy eyes. "Um... I'm sorry Sue, I was just-" Sue interrupted me "It's okay" She smiled "I can help you to hide those red eyes" She winked at me and took me upstairs.

"Bella! Wow! Last time I saw you, you were reading in a corner, what a shy girl you were! But now, you are a confident woman" Billy Black grinned as he hugged me again. Charlie always though that I considered Billy like my uncle but I always felt awkard with him, I'm not saying he was a bad person but it was hard to get along with him because of the fear I had to talk to people. Now that I don't have it I hope I can open myself to him, I don't know how I'm going to pretend to like him.

The day ended quickly, that was what I wanted myself to believe. Jacob was distant and would try to avoid anything that had to do with me, Billy kept talking to me and it started to get annoying just how much he wanted to impress me for Charlie and Sue was stealing Charlie everytime I would talk to him so he wouldn't notice how I felt about his 'family', eventhough Sue did it to help me having my dad taken away from me made me even more desperate.

Charlie and I said goodbye to everyone and got on the car. In the car I couldn't help to feel relaxed. I closed my eyes and started to remember more about Edward. Just then my voice sounded in my head _tomorrow, tomorrow you will see him again_. I gasped and Charlie looked at me curiously. "Charlie, can you stop here?" The car stopped and I quickly opened the door. "Bella, where are you going?" Charlie was confused but I couldn't tell him, he didn't need to know. "I'll get safe home, don't worry" I said to Charlie ignoring his previous question and ran as fast as my legs let me. Suddenly my breath was caught in the sight in front of me, the Cullen's house, Edward's house.

**Next chapter Edward! Don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 3

**The year is almost ending. How quickly it went by but we survived the end of the world ;) let's start...**

I couldn't believe I was here after so many years. The house had changed, the color and structure were different, but still I knew this was his house. I smiled while tears fell down my cheeks, I was finally here.

Just then a light appeared in a room, I ran to hide in the tree that was near. My heart started going faster and my breath was quickly coming in and out. Did someone saw me? Did Edward know I'm here? My thoughs about what if's were filling my head but soon the thought of seeing Edward pushed them away.

I saw that the tree in which I was hiding was close to the room. I smiled as I thought that I could see who was in this room. I climbed the tree, I fell three times but thankfully I didn't get hurt. When I was finally there my eyes started scanning the room.

Just then my breath got caught Edward . He was as handsome as I remembered him with his unique bronze hair and paled skin. He was laying in his bed with his hand in his face, he usually did that when he was frustrated. I smiled and another tears started falling, I was too distracted to see that I had hit something and fell down making a loud noise.

My heart stopped it's beating and Edward got up and started walking towards me. I was so scared, would he be happy to see me or wouldn't care at all? My heart ached just with the thought.

When he was in front of the window Edward started looking around and I tried to hide but then his eyes found me. His eyes were still green, the most beautiful color in which you could get lost in. I don't know how much time we stared at each others's eyes but I snapped when he ran to the stairs and my eyes were not lost but wide open of panic.

I tried to get down from the three but I fell down from a very high height. I groaned in pain, I couldn't feel anything but the pain in my arm, just then I remembered that Edward was coming and my fear took me and I ran to the bushes that were not far away. With all the pain I didn't know if I could do it, all my body was suffering.

Sounds of footsteps were heard and I jumped to hide in the bushes. My eyes searched for Edward and found him, he was looking for me in the three confused, he climbed quickly the three but found nothing. Then looked around but gave up. I'm here, come here with me my heart said but my body couldn't move. I fell down on the ground and started to feel dizzy. My pain dissapeared, the only thing I could see was Edward's face as my eyes closed.

"Bella?" A voice whispered and woke me up for total darkness "Bella, wake up" He kept whispering and soon the voice sounded so familiar. "I knew you were coming here to see Edward but next time tell me" He carresed my cheek as I opened my eyes and saw Jacob worried and with tired eyes. I tried to answer him but not a single sound came out of my mouth. "Don't talk now, it's better that we bring you back to Charlie" Jacob carefully lifted me up and carried me to his dad truck.

**Edward POV**

"Breakfast is ready! Get downstairs now!" My mother yelled and pulled me out of my thoughts. Yesterday I saw a pair of brown eyes staring back at me, so beautiful and sincere but most of all familiar. At first I thought those eyes belonged to Bella, my best friend and the girl I secretly had a crush on, but she wasn't here, I was going crazy.

I got downstairs and saw my parents and my sister eating breakfast. "Good morning, Edward" Alice said with her cheerful mvoice that she used all the time. "Good morning" I mumbled and sat down.

Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Alice said while she jumped off her seat. I heard the door opened and Alice's gasp. "Is everything okay, Charlie?" We all turned to look at the man at the door.

Charlie was Bella's father although she was my best friend I was never even close to been his favorite person. Which I always feared with the gun he carried all the time.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Esme." Charlie said with an empty voice which worried all of us, I haven't seen him that way for a lot of years. "It's okay, Charlie. What seems to e the problem?" My mother asked while getting up. "I'm here to ask some questions to your son" Charlie looked me right in the eyes like trying to discover ny reaction. "Edward? What did he do?" Alice looked at Charlie confused but worried for me. "I'm afraid I can only tell if he answers this questions correctly." Charlie glared at me and I looked away intimitated.y parents looked at me hurt but I couldn't be more confused. "Son, let's go outside" Charlie said faking his amability.

I closed the door and Charlie walked to his truck. He stopped just before he could get in and looked at me. "Edward I need you to be honest with me" I nodded while I realized how desperate this man looked. "Bella is missing." My eyes widened and my heart started beating faster. "We gotta do something! Charlie I'll go with you to find her. I'll buy the tickets on our way to the airport." Was Bella okay? Could she be hurt? Or worse? This thoughts were running through me head repeating themselves. "Son" Charlie said while he placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "She arrived here yesterday, Bella is in Forks" My whole body froze but my heart kept beating. She was here. _Bella is in Forks._

**Hope everyone liked it. Review and guess what is going to happen next**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Hope you like this chapter! :) **

**Bella's POV**

Jacob carefully put me on his bed. My eyes managed to be opened but I only could see blurry.

"I will bring the medical kit. D-don't move." He looked worried and scared, he probably didn't know what to do. You could notice it in the words he told me, like don't move and it was clear that was impossible for me to do.

I heard distant noises and minutes later Jacob came with his hands full. "Jacob don't" I managed to whisper. He looked at me and dropped all the things he had in his hands. "Don't get all shy in this moment, Bella. You need help" I didn't answer back because he was right. He started to put me some warm towels and I started to relax. Soon I fall asleep.

**Edward's POV**

"Wh-when? What?" I said still frozen. "That doesn't matter, we need to find her" I nodded but couldn't look up.

_She was here_. That words were repeating in my head. "Let's go" Charlie said and I heard the door of the car close, then he opened the other door. "Snap out of it and come. Won't you?" He said with an annoyed voice. Another prove that he didn't like me. I got on the car and closed the door.

My thoughts were the same. _Bella_. She had grown and how I wished to see her now. She was no longer the girl she was back then but still was Bella, my Bella.

The phone started ringing and Charlie stopped the car to answer the call. He inmediatly grabbed the phone. "Bella?" A second later his face of dissapointed show but then relief started to take over. "We are on our way, son" Son? Who was the man that had calle Charlie? Was Bella okay? "Jacob has found Bella." I looked at Charlie and felt as if I could finally breathe again. "She is in his house. Let's go and see her" Suddenly my breath got caught again. I was going to see her. Was she as beautiful as she was years ago? Would she glad to see me? Or she would be glad? My heart beating increased and I started to sweat a lot. I was as nervous as hell. A memory suddenly came into my mind.

_"Boo!" I screamed. "Seriously, Edward?" Bella didn't even look up and kept reading. "What's wrong?" I asked her worried. "What's wrong?" Bella looked up holding back tears and my heart yelled at me to hugg her, to make her feel better. "Nothing's wrong" Her voice changed and now sounded like whispers. _

_I sat down next to her and just like I predicted she broke down on tears and hugged me tight. I waited until she wanted to talk. I always did this routine when Bella was upset but I could never bring me to hate it, in fact her arms around me felt so... perfect._

_Bella grabbed a napkin from her purse and cleaned her face from all the tears and again the instict I has to hugg her appeared. "E-edward?" She asked. "Do you want to talk about it?" I already knew the answer but I always asked her before. She nodded. _

_She started to talk about her mother and how she wished she was here with Charlie and she could love her. How she felt selfish because if that happened his brother, Eric, wouldn't be here. Also how jealous she was of his little brother and she had never met him. _

The car stopped running and Charlie got out of the car while I just wanted to be here, not see Bella. After so many years of dreaming how I would see her again, that she would run back into my arms and tell me she loved and we would live happily ever after. But now I knew this was real life and none of that would ever happen, though my heart kept yelling to go to her.

"Are you coming? Because I can leave you here, my daughter is inside waiting for me. Her daughter. He was right. I didn't say a word and got out of the car. Charlie started walking fast just as my footsteps decreased their speed.

Soon I was at the door which had already been opened by Charlie. I walked inside and looked around for Bella, I didn't care about the pictures or the house. My heart now was giving me orders:_ find Bella_.

I heard then Charlie's voice and I followed it. "We should take her to the hospital." I stood behind Charlie in shock and soon Jacob saw me and I was pretty sure he had the same surprised expression as me. "You should have taken her there" Charlie looked furious.

I snapped out of the shock and went to find Bella again. She wasn't feeling good or else Charlie wouldn't be taking her to the hospital.

I was running in a corridor and then I saw a figure in a bed. "Bella" I whispered an rushed to her side. She was covered in towels and her legs were covered of blood, just like her forehead. Her eyes were closed, he looked so calm, so beautiful. I carresed her face admiring her beauty while tears fell from my eyes.

I heard a groan and realized that Bella was waking up. _She needs help_. I carried her and brought her to the car and soon Jacob and Charlie saw me and run towards me. "What are you doing, Cullen?" Jacob said in a rude tone. "She needs help" I repeated the words I had said to myself. " I will take her to the hospital" I told them and got into the car. I saw Charlie glare at Jacob and he got on the car. "I'm coming with you" I nodded and went to the hospital.

My thoughts soon dissapeared and instinct took over. Soon I wasn't thinking of me or how Bella would react after soany years._ She needs help_.

**I'm thinking of starting another story, obviously I will continue Only You. I still don't know when I'll start the other story but I hope is soon. Review!**


End file.
